


The Wedding Date

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Co-workers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Natasha asks Draco for a favour.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Draco's Drabbles, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, March Madness - Slytherin Style, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	The Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo N2: Coworkers   
> MMF Rolladrabble - Nov 14th Natasha/Draco/Fake Dating   
> Draco's Den Rolladrabble - Draco Malfoy/"Normal people don't go around destroying other people."   
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo W1: friends to lovers  
> DD March Madness - Natasha/Draco  
> 31 Days of Shipping 3/8- a pairing that makes you want to punch them in the face in a good way 
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for for looking this over, pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to JKR and to Marvel. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Soooo, how much do you love me?” Natasha asked, leaning against the door of Draco’s shared office. 

He looked at her, his expression neutral. “What did you do now, Nat?” 

She laughed. “Nothing yet, Draco, why do you always assume I’m up to no good?” she teased.

“Because you’re a wild card,” Draco told her matter-of-factly. “I think Fury and Shacklebolt paired us together so I could keep you level, but you’re your own level of crazy.” 

“I’m not crazy,” she pouted, but she still smiled.

“Nat, last mission we took, you blew up our target…. Intentionally.” 

“Problem solved.”

“We were supposed to take him in,” Draco countered. He narrowed his eyes at her. “I think you just like making me fill out extra paperwork.”

Natasha laughed. “Listen, Draco, I’m a little bloodthirsty at times, I’ll admit it, but I’m completely normal. Just your average Russian chick.”

Draco arched a brow at her. “Normal people don’t go around destroying other people.” 

Natasha laughed but didn’t deny it.

“Okay, but what do you need?” Draco asked. 

“You know you’re my favourite co-worker and friend, right?” she began, stepping closer towards his desk. 

“Mmmm, don’t let Clint hear you say that,” Draco quipped. 

Natasha frowned, huffing. “Look, I need a favour.” 

“What is it?” 

“My friend Wanda is getting married, and I need a date. Everyone from the Avenger crew is going to be there, and I don’t want people to know I’m still…”

“Single?” Draco offered when she trailed off. 

“Yes,” Natasha murmured. “Please? I’ll owe you one.” 

Draco grinned. “Lucky for you, I love champagne and wearing my Muggle suits. When is it?” 

“Saturday, I can pick you up and everything,” Natasha offered. 

“Great,” Draco said, leaning forward and smirking. “I’m going to cash in on this favour when you least expect it.” 

Natasha laughed. “You wouldn’t be you, Draco, if you didn’t.”

* * *

“This is certainly a lively crew,” Draco said, holding Natasha’s hands as they navigated the party. The ceremony had been beautiful, but quick. 

“They certainly know how to party,” Natasha said, taking a sip of her champagne. 

“I think Thor’s already on his second keg.” 

Natasha laughed. “Probably. Wouldn’t surprise me. I just hope he doesn’t end up challenging anyone or starting something.” 

“Would he?” Draco asked, eyes wide. 

“Yup, last time he drank too much, he got into it with Steve,” Natasha said. “The two of them ended up arm wrestling and they broke Tony’s dining room table. He was furious.” 

Draco laughed. “Oh shit, I’d pay money to see that.”

“Well, the night is still young,” Natasha countered.

“Nat!” 

The two of them turned and saw Steve and Bucky approaching. They both smiled warmly at Natasha. 

“I didn’t realise you were bringing a date,” Steve said, looking between the two of them. 

“This is my boyfriend, Draco,” Natasha introduced. “Draco, this is Steve and Bucky.”   
“Nice to meet you both,” Draco said, shaking both of their hands. 

“Don’t the two of you work together? Draco’s your partner, isn’t he?” Steve inquired. 

“Yes, we do work together,” Draco answered. “I couldn’t help but fall for her once I started to get to know her.” He gave Natasha a warm smile. 

“You’re a brave man to attempt to tie this down,” Bucky said with a laugh, gesturing at Natasha. 

She scowled. “Excuse you, metal arm, don’t you worry about me.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Last I heard, you-”

“If you wouldn’t mind excusing us, gentleman, I was about to dance with my girlfriend,” Draco smoothly interrupted. Tightening his grip on her hand, he gently tugged her towards the dancefloor. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, her cheeks turning pink. “I love them both, but Bucky’s always known how to push my buttons.” 

“Oh, I could tell he likes to rile you up,” Draco said, putting his hands on her hips as they began to dance slowly to the music. “Is he the one who would have teased you if you showed up alone?” 

“I never would have heard the end of it,” Natasha admitted. She looked into his grey eyes. “Thank you again for agreeing to be my fake boyfriend.” 

“I’m having a good time,” Draco told her, “You don’t need to thank me.” He grinned. “The food has been amazing, too. And I don’t mind your company.” 

“Okay, okay,” she murmured. “You convinced me that this hasn’t been completely awful.” 

Draco looked into Natasha’s eyes and made up his mind. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. Natasha froze, before gently relaxing into the kiss. Pulling away after a moment, Draco tried to gauge her reaction. 

“What was that for?” she asked, looking at him before subtly looking around the room.

Draco shrugged as they resumed dancing. 

“Seriously, you didn’t need to do that, people already believe we’re dating.” 

“I wanted to,” Draco admitted, meeting her gaze. “And I’d like to do it again.”

Natasha looked at him. “Draco… I… What are you saying?” she asked once she found the words. 

“Maybe I don’t want to be friends, Nat… Maybe I want you to be my girlfriend for real.” He flashed her a charming smile. 

“You do?” Her breath caught in her throat. 

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “I wasn’t lying when I said I fell for you when we started to work together. I just didn’t think you’d be interested in me.” 

“We fight all the time,” Natasha pointed out. “I’m always pushing your buttons.”

“And yet, I still want you,” Draco said, smirking. “Let’s give this a go, and see where it takes us.”

“You really want to?” Natasha asked. 

“Merlin, Nat, I’m practically telling you I’m in love with you and you don’t believe me?” 

Natasha quickly wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck and pulled him close. She pressed her lips to his, eagerly kissing him. This kiss was longer than their first and slightly more intense. This time, when they broke apart, they were each panting. 

“Draco,” Natasha murmured as the song ended. 

“Come on, they’re about to cut the cake,” he said, pulling her off the dancefloor. Keeping her hand in his, the two of them enjoyed the rest of the evening.


End file.
